


Firefighter

by Itsybitsynat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsybitsynat/pseuds/Itsybitsynat
Summary: Alternative universe in which Wanda has a crush on a certain redheaded firefighter.





	Firefighter

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Wanda stood content next to her brother and watched the preperation for the fire.  
She just came home for her break from college and today was the celebration for something she didn't quiet remember. As much as she loves going to college in new york she always loves coming back home more. "Wandaaaa!" Clint shouting her name made her look up and smile at her brother's boyfriend. Pietro stayed in the village and started working at the local bike shop. There he met Clint and after some back and forth they started dating.  
Clint pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you little one. How's new york? I swear I'm going to kill Vis the next time I see him he's such an.." Wanda couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay Clint really. I don't care about him anymore." " I still want to kill him."  
Before she could answer Pietro threw his arms around their shoulders. "Guys stop talking about him and rather watch the truck." She looked up and saw the firetruck that just came to a stop next to the wood for the fire. Pietro had always been obsessed with firefighters and he still started to act like a small child when he saw a firetruck.  
The door opened and some firefighters came out. She wanted to make fun of Pietro when a gorgeous redhead got out of the truck and Wanda forgot how to breathe for two seconds. She looked like an angel with her beautiful hair and her muscular arms. God these arms would surely be the death of her. Her brother noticed her staring and started to grin. "Do you like that firegirl over there little sister?" She hit him on the arm. "Stop it Pietro I don't like her." But she couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her skin which didn't go unnoticed by Pietro. "Wanda has a crush. Wanda has a crush." He sang loud while dancing around her. "My babysister has a crush." His singing made the firefighters look at them curiously and of course the redhead needed to grin what made her blush even more and she hid her face behind her hair embarrassed.  
"Pietro! Stop it please" he stopped dancing and pulled his sister into a hug. "But everybody needs to know you have a crush so she will come over and talk to you." "I hate you." She pulled away from him and started to walk away while she tried to look at the other girl without somebody seeing but it didn't work. As she looked up she caught the redhead smirking at her and wiggleing her eyebrows. She blushed even worse and she ran in the direction of the restroom. She locked the cabin door behind her and sat down at the toilet lid.  
Why was she like that? Usually she didn't react that way when she found somebody attractive. She sighed. The other girl must think that she's totally stupid now. Why did Pietro have to shout so loud? She took her phone out and texted Sam to tell him before Pietro would do it and her best friend thought she got married or something. After Pietro she got pregnant just from looking at a hot guy and she had often been called by Sam in the middle of the night because he wanted to make sure she really wanted to keep the child.  
The only help she got from Sam was a 'go get her tiger' and a 'please use protection' from Steve.  
She got up and went out with her head down so she wouldn't have to look at the stunning girl and make herself an even bigger fool. When she opened the door to go out she suddenly crashed into another body. She felt herself falling but before she could hit the ground strong hands grabbed her waist and prevented her from falling. "Slow down Sweetheart or you will break something." Said an amused voice with a slightly worried undertone. When Wanda looked at the face of her saviour she felt like she was about to die. The person who catched her was the stunning redhead and she smirked at Wanda in a way that made her knees feel like pudding. Her blush returned when she noticed that her hands where still holding her. "I'm..I'm sorry..yes..sorry." She stuttered and hit herself in her mind. Why couldn't she talk like a normal human being? Her smirk turned into a big grin. "No damage done Sweetheart." She couldn't stop her blush from darkening at the nickname and she casted her eyes down.  
"Thank you." She felt a finger tucking her chin up. "You're welcome Sweetie." When she bit her lip to stop herself from blushing even more the girl looked like she had reached her goal. "You look cute when you blush, Wanda." She was sure she face was the same colour as the hair of her saviour and she didn't even know her name. "Ehm I know its stupid but.." she looked down again. "What's your name?" Her chin was tucked up again. "I'm Natasha, nice to meet you milaya." This time she couldn't stop the noice from leaving her throat. The little whine sounded like a gunshot to her and she wanted just to dissapear. Natasha smiled even more and squeezed her waist slightly. "You like it when I call you that milaya?" She couldn't answer she just couldn't. Her gay brain couldn't form a single thought and everything in her body felt like it was on fire. The skin unter her shirt where she could fell her hands were even more hot.  
Before she embarrassed herself even more one of the other firefighters called for Natasha. "See you later milaya." She said with a little wink and made her way over to her colleagues. Wanda caught herself looking at her ass and only tore her eyes away when her brother called her name. On her way back she could already see the big smiles on the men's faces.  
"I saw she became your knight in shining armour." Clint said as soon as she was near enough to understand him. "Oh shut up you asshole." She added "both of you." when she saw Pietro opening his mouth to mock her. They both didn't say anything but she could feel their eyes boring into her bag when se turned around to look at the fire. She could see the firefighters putting on their fireproof clothes and they took stands in front of the circle of people that was around the fire. Natasha came over to them winked at Wanda and then turned around to watch the two guys who started to put the wood on fire. Pietro bumbed his shoulder into her's and whispered "she winked at you little sister. Oh my god you as red as a tomato." She ignored him and kept her eyes trained on the growing flames while trying not to look at Natasha.  
When the flames got higher and higher she felt a sudden rush of panic and the pictures of their house burning down appeared inside her mind. She tried to calm down but the cheers only made it worse.  
She looked around in panic trying to find a way out but there we're to many people around her. When she could feel the heat of the fire getting stronger she closed her eyes. She didn't remember sitting down but suddenly Natasha was kneeling in front of her and held her hands. "Wanda, Wanda, hey open your eyes, look at me." She turned her head around to look for Pietro and when she couldn't see him she felt the tears streaming down her face. She started to breath faster and tired to make her small. She could hear Natasha talking to somebody saying something about a panic attack before she was picked up by her and carried away from the fire.  
She pressed her face into the jacket against her shoulder and her hands gribbed hard on her other shoulder.  
Natasha set her down next to the truck and pulled her jacket of so she and Wanda could on it. Wanda had calmed down enough to realize what was happening and it made her face burn with shame.  
"I'm sorry Natasha. I didn't wanted you to see me like that. I understand when you think I'm stupid or something. I'm sorry."  
Natasha's fingers were under her chin again and made her look up. "I don't think you're stupid okay? I think you're beautiful and strong." Wanda looked confused at her. "You aren't mad?" "No, milaya, I'm not mad."  
She felt Natasha's arm around her shoulders pulling her against her as she leaned against the side of the truck. Wanda cuddled up against her and watched the fire. With Nat at her side she felt protected.  
They sat there in silent until the fire was burned down.  
When the fireworks started Natasha looked at her.  
Wanda's heart made a little jump at the sight. She looked absolutely breathtaking with the little smile and the softness in her eyes. Natasha leaned in slowly and Wanda looked at her with big eyes.  
Just right before their lips touched she whsipered "okay?" Wanda could feel her breath against her lips and she answered with closing the gap and pressing her lips against Natasha's.  
Kissing Natasha was amazing. The kiss was slow and sweet until her tounge slid against Wanda's lips asking for entrance. Wanda opened her mouth and kissed back happily back. After they parted for much needed air Wanda couldn't stop smiling. Natasha smiled to and kissed her again.  
After a few kisses they settled back against the truck and Wanda cuddled up against her again. They watched the fireworks with a huge smile on their faces.  
After the celebration was over and everything was cleaned up she felt Natasha pull her to the side.  
"Would you go on a date with me Wanda? Maybe have dinner or something." Wanda didn't even to try the stupid smile from appearing on her face. "I'd love to." "Great, I will pick you up on friday?" "That would be amazing." Natasha smiled at her. "Good." She took Wanda's Hand and wrote a number on it. "Text me milaya." "I will."  
Natasha kissed her shortly and then turned around to walk to the firetruck. Wanda noticed how she swayed her hips and when she stopped looking at her ass she saw Natasha smirking at her.  
Yep, she definitively had a crush in the cute firefighter.


End file.
